Question: $ -10.8 \div 0.9 $
Answer: ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div9={1}\text{ or }9\times{1} = {9}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div9={2}\text{ or }9\times{2} = {18}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-10.8 \div 0.9 = -12$